Zevensterren Republic
}}The Zevensterren Republic (Baradi: République de Septétoiles; Nuitaal: Republiek van Zevensterren), also known as the Republic of Zevensterren, the Republic of Seven Stars or simply as Zevensterren, is a minor human nation located the island of Tol Nuit, in the Baradin Sea. Formerly apart of the Governorate of Tol Nuit and a colony of Kul Tiras, the Zevensterren Republic was formed during the Zevensterren Revolution, but was only fully recognised as a sovereign nation after the Fifth Northern War in the mid 6th Century K.C. The Zevensterren Republic is currently a member of the Grand Alliance and has been aligned as such since the creation of the group's predecessor, the Alliance of Lordaeron. Etymology The name Republic of Zevensterren comes from the Nuitaal words Zeven (Seven) and Sterren ''(Stars), with the name as a whole meaning ''Republic of Seven Stars. This name refers to the Seven Stars of Tol Nuit, with each "star" signifying a province of the republic. History Government Stadholder-Generaal Meaning Steadholder-General or Steward-General in Nuitaal, the rank of Stadholder-General signifies the de facto leader of the Republic, akin to a President. Historically, due to the fact that the various fiefs of Tol Nuit were ruled by nobles from Kul Tiras or Vildskanor, most of the Nuitois provinces were directly ruled by a Stadholder, or Steward, who carried out the orders of the noble who had appointed them. Following the Zevensterren Rebellion, the Stadholders effectively became hereditary nobles themselves, with the Stadholders of Holtwold taking on the rank of Stadholder-General, effectively becoming the de facto leaders of the Republic. Grand Pensionary In contrast to the Stadholder-General, the Grand Pensionary is appointed by the Staten-General as the speaker of the assemblies and can be replaced by a majority vote. In a case where the office of Stadholder-General is vacant, the Grand Pensionary is the de facto leader of the Republic. Staten-Generaal The parliament of the Republic, the Staten-Generaal or States-General is organised in the Skanoric style, with a single upper house and three lower houses. Uniquely, the Staten-Generaal serves a mostly executive function, with the majority of laws handled by each province. Assemblage van Oudste Also known as the Assembly of Elders or the Senate, the Assemblage van Oudste is the upper house of Zevensterren. It consists of a mere 7 members, each of which is appointed by one of the seven voting Stadholders. The role of the Senate is to review laws passed by the other houses, along with proposing laws itself. Assemblage van Priesters The first of the lower houses, the Assemblage van Priesters or Assembly of Priests is made up of representatives appointed by the Republic's clergy. Like the other lower houses, it's role is to propose laws and reviews bills of the other lower houses. Assemblage van Burgers The second of the lower houses, the Assemblage van Burgers or Assembly of Townsfolk is made up of representatives appointed by the towns and cities of the Republic. Like the other lower houses, it's role is to propose laws and reviews bills of the other lower houses. Assemblage van Boeren The last of the lower houses, the Assemblage van Boeren or Assembly of Commoners is made up of representatives appointed by the Republic's peasantry. Like the other lower houses, it's role is to propose laws and reviews bills of the other lower houses. Lands Geography Fauna and Flora Culture The culture of Zevensterren is in effect a mix of Skanoric, Baradi and Tirasian cultures, due to the republic's position. Demographics Much like the Nuitois, the heritage of the majority of Zevensterren citizens is, much like the culture, mixed between ancestors from Vildskanor Proper, the Baradi islands and Kul Tiras. This has resulted in the majority of them being of relatively short statue, with a height of 5'6" on average. Meanwhile, the most common hair colour among the population is blonde and the most common eye colour is blue, both similar to the common colours among the Skanori. Finally, the majority of Sterlanders also take after the Skanori in that they have relatively pale skin, although those descended from traders tend to have a darker skin tone. Religion The religion followed by the majority of the Sterlanders could broadly be classified as a part of the Faith of the Tides, but with modifications due to Skanoric influence. In general the Sterlanders worship the Tidemother, while also paying homage to a trio of Wild Gods, who they consider to to be the Tidemother's children. Wyrmarée, the Tidewyrm The first of the "Children of the Tidemother", Wyrmarée is a Tidewyrm Wild God, believed to have been tasked by the Tidemother with guardianship of the oceans. Priests of Wyrmarée are known as Tidesages, as with their Tirasian cousins and use both holy and water magicks. Hinuit, the Owl The second of the Children, Hinuit is twin to Vaucont and is a Owl Wild God believed to have been tasked with the guardianship of the night and the dead, with power over mist and fog. Priests of Hinuit are known as Dusksages and wield death and frost magicks. Vaucont, the Falcon The last of the Children, Vaucont is a Falcon Wild God believed to have been tasked with guardianship of the day and the living, with power of storms and rain. Priests of Vaucont are known as Galesages and wield lightning and air magics. Cuisine Language The languages spoken in Zevensterren consist mostly of Common, Skanoric, Baradi and Nuitaal, with Tirassi, Dwarven and the other two Skanoric Languages, Huszaric and Govoric, as minority languages. Economy International Relations Military For more information, see Zevensterren Admiralty The Zevensterren Admiralty or Admiraliteit van Zevensterren is the primary armed force of Zevensterren. Modelled on the Proudmoore Admiralty, the Zevensterren Admiralty lacks the division of land and sea forces found in most militaries and instead is simple divided into a naval element, the Zevensterren Navy and a marine element, the Zevensterren Marine Corps. Zevensterren Navy For more information, see Zevensterren Navy The Zevensterren Navy or Marine van Zevensterren is the primary fighting force of Zevensterren and is formed around a core of battlecruisers and escorts, with additional support elements such as cruisers and coastal ships. In total, the Zevensterren Navy consists of 18 000 men and 175 vessels. As of the Azerite War, the Zevensterren Navy has placed it's main fleet under the command of the Varlandic Navy, supporting Alliance operations around Kul Tiras. Organisation The Zevensterren Navy is organised into 4 fleets, Battle Fleet, Surface Fleet, Coastal Fleet and Submarine Fleet. Each of these fleets has a specific role, Battle Fleet is the Navy's primary force for fleet battles, Surface Fleet is designed for commerce raiding and scouting, Coastal Fleet is designed for coastal defence and Submarine Fleet is designed for covert missions and raiding. Zevensterren Marine Corps For more information, see Zevensterren Marine Corps The Zevensterren Marine Corps or Marine-Korps van Zevensterren is the primary naval infantry and land force of the Republic. It consists of a total of 18 000 men. Organisation The Zevensterren Marine Corps is divided into 3 Divisions, one of Cavalry and two of Infantry. Each of these Divisions is divided into 4 Battalions, which are themselves divided into 3 Squadrons, each of 3 Companies. Of the three divisions, one is usually assigned to serve on the ships of the Zevensterren Navy, while the remaining 2 remain on land. Notes * The theme and inspiration behind the Zevensterren Republic is a mixture of BfA Kul Tiras, the French Republic and the United Provinces of the Netherlands. Category:Places Category:Baradin Sea Category:Zevensterren Republic Category:Petty Kingdoms